Mystic Moon
by MysticalChick
Summary: Featuring the Fringe and Tdi characters, a fantasy romance sci-fy story based around the characters from each show. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually wrote this story last year. Back then, it didn't have Tdi characters in it. Buuut, I decided to switch it from being only TDI to having it TDI plus Fringe! Okay, So, as I said, I wrote this a while back. I published the story with LULU self publishing, but I personally think it is going to be way more exciting as a TDI Fringe story. All of the characters have been replaced with the character I think represents them best. And since the entire story is finished (Its original form? 10 chapters, 144 pages.) I will be uploading chapters frequently. I really hope it'll be a good story, maybe better as TDI Fringe, so, you've read this far, why not take a trip into the story? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A new City<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And that is how we got this wonderful city back after that epic war." an elderly woman reads to her grandchildren.<p>

"Wow, Olivia did all that just to save her family?" the little boy said.

"Yep, her family was very important to her since her real parents died in a car wreck." the elderly woman said as she closed the book.

"So many people died. Why?" the little girl asked as she looked down at her bunny toy. She stroked its soft face, her bunny toy was like a child to her. Her best friend, a little toy, it will never hurt her feelings or make her cry, it only brings happiness.

"Death is just the ending title of the book of life. Each and every one of us has a story, and they all end with death. But as long as you lived a memorable life, people will read and cherish your story until theirs comes to an end as well."

"Not, all of us, die. Do we?" the little girl yelped as a tear fell from her eye, she cuddled her bunny toy even closer.

"Only until god above makes things perfect again. Then none of us will ever die, and our stories will keep going on for more and more to read, and we will be able to tell them personally our stories." the woman said as her head rested onto the pillow of her rocking chair."That's never going to happen, grandma. We all die, always, you just said so." the little boy got up and got some milk, then came back down. The woman took a long hard pause."I suppose we will just find out, won't we? You know, I've got an even better story to tell you than the past few I just did. Do you want to hear it?" the woman asked cupping her hands together and leaning over.

"Not me, I'm tired, and dad says he's on his way." the boy pauses as he hears a knock at the door. The kids go running.

"Daddy!" they scream as they open the door. The door slams open, hitting the little girl in the face. The little boy is scared as death to see two men covered in black cloth.

The woman runs out of the chair and grabs her cane. One of the men grabs the little boy, and runs out. The other man turns to the woman and grabs the cane, she pushes down on the cane, and the man goes flying through the roof. She runs out the door, and whacks the man holding the little boy in the head, he falls to the floor.

"Trent, are you alright?" the elderly woman asked. He holds his head and looks around. Instead of seeing the outside of a suburban home and his grandmother holding him, he sees fog, and a meadow. The woman shakes him, but he fades out. He becomes fully in the meadow, cars pass him, its the middle of the night, he's confused, and surrounded by flowers.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. He heard his name whispered in his ear over and over. He turned, but no one was there. He suddenly felt a huge push, and he flipped over. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, he was in his bedroom, and Gwen was shaking him to get him awake.

"Trent! Finally! What happened? You are never this sound asleep!" Gwen yelled worried.

"Why would you wake me up then?" Trent asked looking into her angry red eyes, though they seemed oddly calm right now.

"Cause I got up to go to the bathroom, and usually you wake up right away, you didn't so I got worried you died or something." Gwen said as she got under the covers.

"Well, I didn't die. But I think I may have had a thought..."

"Nooo way! You had a thought? Wow! That is so much more than you ever..."

"Shut up, okay?" Trent interrupted her after her sarcastic remarks.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" Gwen said chuckling, Trent always felt that her little laugh was so pretty, so innocent and cute, though she felt embarrassed to ever laugh because she thinks she sounds like a choking rabbit.

"Anyway, Mrs. Interruption, I had a tho..." Trent paused, trying to head out of another easy tease from his interrupting buzz of a wife. "a dream, from my childhood. When I was around five, I was at my grandparents house and..."

"Trent, you've told me that story dozens of time. You were taken by a man in black clothing, dropped on your head when your grandmother whacked the guy in the head with a cane, then you... were somehow transported to a meadow on the side of the rode." Gwen laughed as she thought about the last part.

"I seem to have made a mistake by telling you that I was also... naked." Trent's straight face couldn't stay long enough to prevent laughing, after all, when Gwen laughs, it is extremely contagious.

"Oh, I know what happened! The black clothed fairies took your clothes and dumped you in a meadow by a busy highway covered in flowers." Gwen laughed, Trent couldn't help but join.

"Oh, honey, you were so tormented as a child!" Gwen said as she stroked Trent's face. His piercing color changing eyes stared back to her. A year ago, when Trent and Gwen first kissed, she transferred her Abny powers to him, figuring he would need them more since he studied Abny power all his life and knew how to use it like a pro. Gwen however, would be just another female Abny, she wanted to be normal. But her eyes now stay the color of her last mood before she transferred, blood red, and they glow in the dark. She still has the taste for white blood though, being born on Drafox territory, so every once in a while she'll sneak a taste when Trent gets hurt. Trent, being born human, doesn't have Abny fangs, or Abny hormones, so he doesn't have a taste for white blood whatsoever. Trying to break Gwen of her addiction is hard though, and keeping a fresh healing wound away from her is even harder.

Trent's eyes turned a deep red when he began thinking about his old family again. Like Gwen, he only has bits and pieces left of his mother, after all, it has been twenty years since Gwen first and last saw her.

"Your mom's name is Olivia right?" Trent asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Gwen continued to laugh, but then she noticed that Trent's eyes weren't that happy blue they usually are, they were red.

"Honey? Whats wrong?" she asked as she caressed his hand. She lightly kissed him, she hated when he was sad. Being an male Abny, he can transfer emotions to Gwen, and instead of him crying, Gwen will cry. He doesn't mean to do that, it just happens.

"Hon, you know I can't cry, you know what happens, don't start." Gwen begged him to hold it in, warning him of what happened last time. Gwen got up and left the room, though it wouldn't help much since she and Trent are connected by true love.

Gwen ran outside and closed the door, she tried to prevent herself from being targeted by Trent's emotions. He hadn't learned how to control them yet, so for now, he can't cry, Gwen will cry, and when Gwen cries, all hell breaks lose.

"Trent! Hold it in!" she screamed holding her arms. She could feel the tears coming through. She screamed as she fell to the floor. Suddenly, her pale white skin turned red, and her pores dripped blood, her shoulder blades came out of her skin and became skeleton wings. Her night gown ripped off, and she became a dragon. She grew higher and higher, her blood red eyes became amber yellow, and she flamed the skies with her cries of pain. Trent ran out and tried to calm her down.

"Gwen! Come down here! Now!" Trent demanded. He had to do this the last time she turned into a dragon and tried to terrorize a small city. Gwen lowered her head down to Trent's level.

"We need to talk." Trent said as he got on Gwen's head. She took one huge swap of her giant wings and she went up into the sky. Clouds floated past them and the moon followed them. Trent wished that Gwen wasn't a dragon right now so that they could cherish the moment as lovers, not as a man and a dragon.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. I tried to keep it in but I couldn't." Trent lowered his head in sadness. Gwen moaned to let him know she accepted his apology.

"When we get back down, remind me to go get a towel for you." Trent had remembered last time, after Gwen cooled off, she became normal size again, but she was, of course, naked and covered in blood, its all a part of the transformation process, the body turns inside out to unleash the selected animal, then upon re-transformation, the body heals and becomes normal again, but clothing is not picked up in the transformation, therefore, if you transform in public, have an extra pair of clothes handy for afterward.

As Gwen landed, she slowly shrunk down. Still a dragon, but the size of a human, she collapsed to the ground. Trent ran inside and got a towel for her. She trembled as her body got ready for re-transformation. It hurts like having your skin torn off and shot back on with a staple gun, and like a woman going into labor, she awaited the pain silently. Then, it struck. The stinging began, she screamed louder and louder as the pain intensified. Being a human and going through a transformation hurts a hundred times worse than being an Abny or a Drafox and undergoing a transformation. Abny bodies can handle it easy, to them it feels like being poked with a needle, yeah it hurts, but it isn't like having your skin ripped off. Its quicker too, Abny's can transform in a flash, humans take at least two minutes. Also, there isn't any aftershock, a burning pain all over your body, followed by what feels like eels zapping every part of your body over and over. Its the process of the skin settling down again, and it hurts badly.

Trent took Gwen inside, he knew this would last another few hours at the least. If they're lucky, it will end before sunrise. Trent settled Gwen down in the bath. He ran some cool water, he knew the burning would start soon.

"Try not to cry, okay? If you do, call me, I have something to stop it." Trent said as he kissed her head and walked out to give her some privacy. Gwen knew the aftershock would start as soon as her skin felt tight, so she checked, just to see how many minutes it would be before the pain started again. If she placed her arm on her stomach, and stretched the skin past her chest, it would be thirty minutes before the aftershock began. If she could barely grab her skin, the aftershock is well on its way, and in only a matter of seconds she would be in extreme pain. If she could stretch it passed her stomach but no further, she has an undecided time line. Gwen prepared herself for whatever her skin told her. She reached down and clamped a piece of it. So far, so good, but grabbing it alone doesn't mean she's far away from pain beyond imagination. She pulled it up, it went past her belly button. Even now, she's at an undecided time line, but she kept pulling anyway to get an exact measure of her time. She closed her eyes and pulled further and further, she dared herself to look, and her skin was far below her face. She felt the need for crying, and calling Trent as soon as she did so she could find out what he had to stop it. He knocked on the door.

"Dear, you don't have to knock, its an emergency." Gwen said as he opened the door, he had a small tub of ice cubes. Even then, Trent looked away as to not deprive her of her privacy.

"Trent, just look! You have to see where you're pouring them!" Gwen yelled as she raised her legs to cover herself.

"Not until I know you are covered and I can't see anything." Trent just stood there with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine, get the ice in, now." Gwen said as he opened his eyes.

"Gwen, I love you, and I don't want to make you feel like I enjoy watching you suffer." he said as he poured the ice cubes in the water.

"Watching me suffer is one thing, I understand when I'm in pain and you look away, cause it hurts you too, but we are married, sometimes you've gotta look, even when I'm undressed. Why are you like that anyway?" Gwen asked as she grabbed some of his hair before he could turn away again.

"Cause, it makes me feel like I'm being, you know, peeky." Trent answered as he got closer to her.

"Peeky?" she said confused.

"Peeky, you peek at people." Trent answered. Gwen flew her head back in exhaustion, he could come up with anything better than "Peeky"?

Gwen kissed him lightly on the lips to let him know she still loved him. Those butterflies were still there, even after twenty years, the little fluttering bugs in your stomach when you fall in love, still there. They only stay for a while, for most people, but Gwen wanted every day to feel like she just fell in love.

Trent tripped over the bath wall and fell in the hot steaming water, it felt just like what Gwen was experiencing. He screamed as she let him go, and he jumped up and ran the cold water as soon as he could.

"Aaah..." Gwen lightly whispered. Usually, whenever Gwen sighed like that it meant she was relaxed, but this time, it meant the pain was coming.

"Sweetheart?" Trent turned for a moment to see if Gwen was alright.

"It, it's coming..." Gwen tried to pinch her skin, but she couldn't she struggled to try, but her skin was tight as a snake wrapped around its prey. Trent immediately got out of the tub, and rushed to get more ice. If she didn't stay cool, she could burn herself to death. Trent rushed the water into the bucket, he figured he could just make huge ice chunks. He tried to hold back tears as he heard Gwen scream in agonizing pain. He waved his hand over the water, he would have to use all of his energy, but he had to make the ice. His hand shook as dry ice leaked from his pores, dropping right into the bucket, freezing it in seconds.

"TRENT! HURRY!" Gwen screamed. He could tell by the shaking in her voice that she was boiling hot, and in pain. Trent grabbed a knife to chop the ice out of the bucket, and rushed to get it into the water, but as he ran from the kitchen to the bath, he slipped on the dripping water from him getting wet, and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but he knew he had thrown his hip out. Even now, love forced him to heal quick, and while it stung like hell, he grabbed the bucket and ran into the bathroom. He threw the bucket in the water, and collapsed. Just then, he noticed the blood trail he left behind. He fell right on top of that knife, and it went straight through his stomach. He coughed blood onto the floor, Gwen shook at the horrible sight.

"Trent! Get up!" She screamed. Suddenly, she felt no more pain, she only felt like she had to get Trent up before the knife went further. She knew if she could get the knife out, then his Abny body could heal him, but Gwen would collapse herself if she got up. Either way, she got up and fell down over the bath onto the cold floor. The coolness felt good on her body, but she couldn't just lay there. She lifted up her torso, and grabbed Trent by the side, and with all the power she had, she pushed him over. But where was the knife? It was in so far she couldn't see it, and his Abny body had begun to suck it in deeper so it could heal. Gwen had no choice, she took her Abny fangs, left over from the transfer, and ripped at Trent's flesh, going deeper and deeper, until she reached it, the handle of the knife, she grabbed it with her teeth and ripped it out. Blood flowed down her neck as she grabbed the blade from her teeth. She ran back into the bath, the cooling water took away her pain only slightly, but it felt good. Now, all she had to do was wait. If she got it out quick enough, Trent's body will continue to heal, if she didn't, his blood will turn clear, and he will die. There is nothing more she can do, but sit and wait...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me! Reviews are highly loved! Peace out, dudes and dudettes!<strong>

***~*MysticalTreat*~***


	2. Not a Chapter Exactly

Hey guys,

I know I haven't posted ANYTHING for a super duper long time, but it's cause I've been working on my non-Fan-Fiction stories.

I'm now on Fiction Press but I haven't gotten any luck yet with my Monster Academy Book, which is on it's fourth chapter now and nobody has read it yet.

If you enjoyed my work on fan fiction, please do me a favor and drop by Fiction Press, just search Monster Academy, my name is MantaChick.

I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback on my work!

If I do, I'll probably start updating my stories Make a Memory and the others I haven't yet finished, since I'll have more time to focus on them and not with why I haven't gotten any readers for my non-fan-fiction work.

Thank you!


End file.
